Kingdom Hearts 3: The Three Knights
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Riku did it: he is a master of the keyblade while Sora isn't. Sora decides to train for a while so he is ready to be a master of the keyblade. When Sora leaves, Yen Sid asks Riku to bring Kairi to Radiant Garden and train her. On Radiant Garden, three friends are chosen by the keyblade and train alongside Kairi. So it's up to these three friends who become the knights of the order
1. Whose up for an Adventure

**Welcome readers, it's me your favourite author, BadmintonHero. Here is my new story: Kingdom Hearts 3: The Knights of the World Order. I hope you like this story and just a heads up, this is my first kingdom hearts story so to all you writers of Kingdom Hearts, Please send me tips on how to write battle scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did I would release Kingdom Hearts 3 tomorrow **

**Summary: **Riku did it: he is a master of the keyblade while Sora isn't. Sora decides to train for a while so he is ready to be a master of the keyblade. When Sora leaves, Yen Sid asks Riku to bring Kairi to Radiant Garden and train her. On Radiant Garden, three friends are chosen by the keyblade and train alongside Kairi. So it's up to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Matt, Wynter, Taylor and friends around the galaxy to stop this new threat.

**Chapter 1: Whose up for an adventure!**

Someone closed the book with a loud thud and chucked it back on the table next to his chair. He stood up and stretched and looked around at his surroundings. He was on Radiant Garden in Merlin's house waiting for Sora to come back to them after a year absence. Who was he you asked, he was Riku, the Keyblade Master. Riku still wasn't used to the fact that he was Keyblade Master and Sora wasn't, Sora the one being who saved the world twice and spent his years destroying Heartless. Riku walked outside to see a girl with red hair and a pink dress training with the ninja. Kairi has been working hard with her Keyblade and getting some hit's on Yuffie.

"You're getting better Kairi." Yuffie said panting. Kairi was out of breath she couldn't say a word so she just smiled and call back her Keyblade.

"I think we will call it a day." Kairi said smiling. Yuffie nodded and walked over to Riku and said hi. Kairi walked over to the hill what was looking over the huge battlegrounds where Sora fought off a thousand heartless.

"You think he'll come back?" Kairi asked softly looking at the sun setting.

"Im sure of it." Riku said determinate. Kairi turned around an smiled at Riku then she walked off into the house. Riku looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"_Sora." _Riku whispered into the sky

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile, three friends were sitting in an abounded house sitting on really old chairs.

"I'm bored." Matt said. Matt is 17 years old and has Messy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing Long blue and white shorts and Red and Black jacket. He is the cheerful one in the group of these three friends

"You have said that for the hundredth time." Taylor said putting his hands in his face. Taylor is 20 years old and has long brown hair and hazel eyes and is wearing a green and blue jacket with long black shorts. He is like the big brother of the group.

"What do you want to do then Matt?" Wynter said nicely to Matt. Wynter is 17 also and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing long jeans and a white hoodie.

"How about a walk?" Matt said hopefully. Wynter smiled and got off the chair and walked over to the door, Matt was about to get up but Taylor pulled him aside.

"What's up, Taza?" Matt whispered to his best mate. Taylor looked around to see Wynter standing next to the door waiting for them.

"You need to tell Wynter." Taza whispered. Matt didn't understand what he meant but suddenly figured it out. Matt has liked Wynter since Taza and Matt found her on the side of the street being bullied by boys about 15 years old. That was 7 years ago, he remembered like it was yesterday…

(Flashback)

_Taylor and Matt were running through the streets of Radiant Garden laughing about a joke they player on Leon._

"_And how the bucket of water fell on him." Matt said laughing with his best mate. Matt and Taylor met when they were 5 when they were both sent to an orphanage before they ran away. Taza laughed and told Matt a story he overheard from a grandmother. Matt listened in carefully and always love the story when Taza told it. When Taza finished, they heard a voice._

"_HELP!" A feminine voice screamed. Taza and Matt ran towards the voice and saw five 15 year old guys picking on a 10 year old girl._

_Where's your Mummy and Daddy?" One of said venomously. The girl tried to get the toy back but was two short. Matt and Taza ran over and Matt jumped at the toy and got it._

"_Here you go." Matt said nicely to the girl. The girl smiled before running away when she saw the guys walking straight at Matt and Taza. _

_The two boys stumbled to their shed after getting beaten up by the boys. The girl shouted at them and they waited for her to introduce herself._

"_I'm Wynter." Wynter said smiling at Matt. That is when Matt fell in love with this girl._

_(_End Flashback)

Matt, Taza and Wynter are walking though the streets of Radiant Garden thinking about the good times of their past.

"That's where…." The three talked non-stop about their past, when they walked around the corner from their home, and they saw Merlin's house.

"Hey, their's Merlin's house." Matt said pointing at Merlin's house. When they turned around, they saw black creatures come up from the ground.

"They are the creatures what destroyed our home a couple years back." Matt shouted. The shadow heartless turned to Matt and pounced towards the group of friends, when they were about to get attacked, they saw a blade what looked like a key slice the heartless.

"You guys have to get out of here." The mouse said attacking the heartless. The three friends ran into Merlin's house as a silver hair guy and a girl with auburn hair ran out to help Mickey.

"You kids alright?" Cid said. Taza and Wynter nodded and looked over to Matt who was staring at some keychains. Matt picked one up and examined it before it started to glow, the light was so bright everybody had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, Matt stood there confused and asked the others what happened. The others shrugged and looked out of the window to see Riku and Mickey losing against Heartless.

"They are so much stronger." Riku said fending off some neo-shadows, When Riku wasn't looking, a neo shadowhit Riku in the back what made him collapse on Kairi.

"Are you alright guys?" Mickey asked defending himself against a soldier heartless. The two stood up and attacked heartless before overcoming with exhaustion. The three key wielders fell to the ground as the heartless surrounded Merin's house. Leon and Cloud tried fighting back the heartless. Matt looked out the windown and saw his home being destroyed by the heartless. Matt looked on and hatred for the heartless burned deep and before anybody knew, Matt jumped out the window and ran straight to Mickey and co.

"I'll kill you, heartless." Matt said with hatred in his eyes. Matt was surrounded by a bright light what scared some heartless away but not to many. When the light died down, Matt was seen holding a keyblade what look liked the Kingdom Key but the colours were wite and black.

"A keyblade." Mickey, Kairi and Riku said. Matt looked down at the keyblade and started to cut down every heartless he could see. Matt left one heartless and it begun to grow into a massive heartless: Darkside.

Kairi, Mickey and Riku stood next to him and looked up at the giant heartless.

"Crap." Matt uttered before running into battle.

LINEBREAK

"That kid has a keyblade." Leon said destroying the last heartless around the house. Everyone nodded and looked on. When they were fighting the Darkside, two keychains shot from the bag and attached themselves to Wynter and Taza and they didn't notice.

"He doesn't even know how to fight." Aerith exclaimed watching Matt get hit back after the heartless hit him back. Wynter looked on worried for her best friend and crush.

"We have to do something, Taza." She turned around to see Taza looking at his hands funny.

"You alright, Taza?" She asked concerned.

"I just heard this voice saying summon me." Taza looked around to everyone.

"You must be hear-" Before she could finish, Taza was envelop in a bright light like Matt was and when the light died down, Taza was seen holding a keyblade what looked Rikus keyblade but all black

"I have one to." He said holding his keyblade. Taza looked on determination and ran out to help his friend to defeat the heartless.

LINEBREAK

Matt ran to the Darkside alongside Riku and Mickey as they jumped up and slashed their keyblades at the monster's arms as Matt ran at his legs and slashed there. Darkside grew a ball of pure darkness and shot it off towards Kairi who was dealing with her own heartless and didn't see the darkness about to hit her. Matt ran and gained speed as he teleported in front Kairi and threw his keyblade at the ball what reflected and hit Darkside head on.

"You alright, Kairi?" Matt said turning his head around. Kairi nodded and noticed neo-shadow's started to pop up out of the ground.

"Theirs to many." Kairi said to Matt. Before Matt could reply, Taza slashed at the heartless destroying everything in his path. He turned to Matt and smiled and helped him and Kairi up.

"Looks like you needed help." Taza said smirking. Matt shook his head and turned to the house and saw a big white monster about to crush the house.

"Wynter!" Matt called out before seeing everyone run out the house. The monster destroyed the house and Matt couldn't see Wynter. Taza looked around as well and when he turned to talk to Matt, he was running in the house.

"Matt, no!" Taza shouted. Riku and Kairi looked and shouted as Matt ran into the burning house.

LINEBREAK

Matt ran inside the house and saw Wynter trapped under a plank of wood.

"Wyn!" Matt shouted running over and getting off the plank. When he got the plank off her, he saw she was knocked out, Matt put her on his back and started to run to the door, heartless blocked the door and didn't allow Matt to pass. Matt kept on fighting until he was starting to get tired. He looked around and suddenly felt a surge of power, he smiled and put Wynter down and he ran to the heartless and jumped and let the surge of energy destroy the heartless.

Meanwhile, Riku was destroying the last heartless when he felt a power of darkness but then he felt the light.

Riku turned to it as did everyone and saw a yellow and black colour destroy the house and every heartless at Radiant Garden.

What was that?" Kairi asked Riku. Riku shrugged and looked at the damage. Matt with Wynter on his back ran out of the wreckage.

"Matt!" Taza said running over to his two friends. Matt smiled weakly and put down Wynter before fainting.

"Matt!" Taza said grabbing him. Taza started to panic before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, he's just used to much energy in rescuing your friend." Aerith said.

"I hope your right." Taza mumbled looking at his tow unconscious friends

Meanwhile, a boy about 16 walked through a white castle trying to remember what happen all the memory's he had of the place. This boy was named Sora and he is with a young lady wearing a blue coat and has blue hair, this girl is Aqua. They walked to a door and Sora placed his hand over it.

"So, this is where Ven is?" Sora asked Aqua. Aqua stayed silent and pulled out her keyblade and unlocked the keyhole with a click. They walked in to see a boy about 15 sleeping silently, what made them upset was the person standing behind him.

"Xenanort!"


	2. Knight of Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did I would release Kingdom Hearts 3 tomorrow **

**Chapter 2: The Knight of Courage **

"What are you doing here?" Sora shouted summoning his keyblade ready for an attack. Aqua did the same and stood side by side with Sora.

"I have come to see Terra's old friend." Xenanort said with a devilish grin. Aqua had enough and ran at him, Aqua jumped at him and slashed her keyblade at him. The keyblade went through and Aqua could only see the holographic image of Xenanort.

"You dumb fools, you will never beat us but for you to beat us, you have to rescue poor Ventus and the only way to do that is to find the three knights." Xenanort said smirking. Sora and Aqua looked at eachother and said the same thing.

"What are the three knights?"

Xenanort gsmirked and disappeared from the view of Sora and Riku. They walked up to Ventus and just stared at him, they both looked at eachother and sighed.

"I think its time to go back." Sora whispered to himself before picking up Ventus.

LINEBREAK

A week later since the attack on Merlin's house and the three kids were in the castle with the rest of the gang.

"So, you live here?" Kairi asked. Kairi and Taylor were sitting on the steps of the castle talking while waiting for Matt and Wynter to wake up from their nap.

"Yeah, for about my whole life, I met Matt in the orphanage and we met Wynter 7 years ago when she was being bullied." Taylor said smiling.

"I'm guessing Matt likes her?" Kairi said smiling. Taylor's head shot up and was confused at how she knew.

"Well, he ran in a burning house for her." Kairi said rolling her eyes. Taylor laughed and they spent talking for a little while. Meanwhile, Riku and King Mickey were standing in Yen Sid's chamber waiting for him to say something. Yen Sd was reading a book and when Riku looked at the cover, it saw the three knights on it, Riku shook his head in confusion and waited for Yen Sid to say something. Finally, he sat the book down and Riku saw a look of happiness on Yen Sid's face.

"I didn't know it would be true." Yen Sid muttered to himself.

"Welp, what do you mean, master?" Mickey said in front of the desk.

"Remember the tale of the three knights, Mickey?" Yen Sid asked. Mickey nodded and started to re tell the story.

"Their was once three knights who held the mysterious weapon the "keyblade" and one was Light, the other was Dark and the most powerful one, Twilight.." Mickey trailed off before realising something.

"You think the kids are the knights?" Mickey exclaimed. Yen Sid nodded before Riku said something.

"But it could be any of us, It could be Kairi, Sora and I." Riku said.

"Or it could be Aqua, Terra and Ven." Mickey finished. Yen Sid nodded but shook his head as well.

"No because in the prophecy it said…" Yen Sid started before Mickey finished.

"They are different because they didn't grow up with something the other's had." Mickey said as Riku realised.

"Parents." Riku trailed off as Yen Sid nodded and picked up the book and showed Riku and Mickey the picture.

"Look at the picture and look at the keyblades." Yen Sid said as they looked closer, Riku was the first to realise that the keyblades look exactly like Matt's and Taylor's.

"It's true, then." Riku said.

"But the look like ordinary kids." Mickey said.

"That's where there's a problem." Yen Sid said gravely. Yen Sid snaped his fingers and made three like phones pop up.

"The Keyblade Knights Remote." Mickey said in awe. Riku looked at them and they all had a symbol, the sunrise for light, the night for dark and the sunset for Twilight.

"If they find these remotes and we are right, they can transform into the Knights armor and use their powers." Yen Sid said before Mickey cutting him off.

"But Master, Matt already used his power." Mickey said.

"That is why he is knocked out." Yen Sid said gravely. Yen Sid then looked at them and stood up.

"Master, Mickey and Master Riku it is your duty to help these knights find the remotes." Yen Sid said. Riku and Micky stood up straight and saluted him before walking off.

"Wait, Riku." Yen Sid said gesturing for Riku. The young master walked over and listened to Yen Sid.

"I bet you are wondering why is young Taylor the Dark Knight?" Yen Sid asked. Riku thought about and then nodded.

"It has been prophesized that the Dark Knight will turn on the other knights, I am giving you a big task Riku, We cannot allow Xenanort to take Taylor to the dark side." Yen Sid said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Riku asked his mentor.

"Help him control his dark powers and to steer him away from any dark ways possible." Yen Sid said to Riku. Riku nodded and ran out the door to where King Mickey is.

"Good luck, Knights of the World Order."

LINEBREAK

"This place has sure changed." Aqua said walking through the roads of Radiant Garden. Sora nodded and nearly fell over with Ven still on his back.

"So where do we go?" Aqua asked. Sora looked around and noticed Merlin's house in ruins, Sora put Ven down carefully and ran to the wreckage.

"What happened here." Sora asked no one in particular.

"The Heartless and Nobodies." A voice said from behind him, Sora turned aroud to see a boy around his age and a girl around his age to.

"Who are you, guys?" Sora asked.

"We are Matt and Wynter." Matt said pointing to himself and Wynter. Sora relaxed and held out his hand.

"I'm Sora." He said cheerfully. Matt and Wynter looked shocked and then turned serious.

"You better run." Matt said quietly. Sora looked around alarmed and only saw Aqua standing next to Ven.

"Why?" Sora asked ready for a fight.

"Because when Kairi finds out that you are back, you are going to wish you were never back." Matt joked. Sora sweat dropped and then realised what he had said.

"You know Kairi?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's in the castle." Matt said pointing up at the castle. Sora looked up and saw the castle was different from before.

"What about Riku?" Sora asked.

"He's seeing Master Yen Sid with Mickey." Wynter said. Sora smiled at seeing his old friends.

"Wait, who are you guys and how do you know Sora?" Aqua asked, Wynter was about to answer when a big explosion was heard from the bailey.

"That sounded like it come from the bailey!" Matt exclaimed. Sora summoned his weapon and so did Aqua when she remembered Ven.

"I'll look after him." Wynter said smiling. Aqua nodded and ran straight to the bailey.

"Matt you stay here." Sora said before Matt cut him off by summoning his own keyblade.

"I'll be fine, Sora." Matt said smiling. Sora looked shocked before realising the problem.

"That's go, then!" Sora shouted running to the bailey with Matt following behind.

LINEBREAK

"So, what did Master Yen Sid want, Riku?" Mickey said behind the chair of the gummi ship. They were on the way back to Radiant Garden and Mickey was driving.

"He wanted to talk about Taylor." Riku said not looking at Mickey. Mickey put the ship on auto pilot and spun his chair around to see Riku looking up at the ceiling.

"What about?" Mickey asked worried. Riku finally looked at Mickey and Mickey saw the determined in his eyes.

"It's promised that Taylor will go down the same path as me and I have to help him control it when he does." Riku said. Mickey nodded and noticed the world coming in view.

"Welp, here we are." They both said at the same time. They landed near the postern and got off the ship when they heard the same explosion Matt and Sora did.

"What was that?" Riku exclaimed.

"I don't know but it can't be good. Mickey said looking at the bailey before running to the bailey with Riku running behind him.

LINEBREAK

"What do you want, Xigbar!?" Kairi shouted as she dodged another bullet.

"First, it's Braig and two, we want Sora." Braig said with a devilish smirk. Kairi shook her head and aimed a fire at his head. He ducked and shot a bullet what hit her and she went crashing down.

"I might just kill you now." Braig said before jumping in the hair and shooting hundreds of bullets at her. Taylor just defeated the last samurais and saw what was about to happen.

"Kairi!" Taylor shouted. Kairi closed her eyes and when she thought she be dead, she wasn't, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Matt and Sora were deflecting the arrows and protecting her at the same time. The arrows stopped and Braig glared at the two keyblade wielders.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora only looked behind him and gave her a smile and then he glared at Braig.

"You're going down, Braig." Sora said running at Braig. Matt decided to get Kairi out of their before he helped and Aqua helped. He picked up Kairi and ran over to where Taylor is.

"You alright, Taza?" Matt asked. Taza nodded and helped Matt carry Kairi to the castle. When they got half way, they saw Riku and the King.

"What happened?" Riku asked rushingly. Kairi opened her eyes and spoke softly to Riku.

"He's back Riku, Sora's back." Kairi said before dropping unconscious. Riku ran off to help his old friend as Mickey ran after him. When they arrived at the castle, they saw Wynter and Leon running towards them. Aqua ran to Wynter to help Ven and Leon ran to Matt and Taylor.

"What happened, guys?" Leon asked. Taylor was about to answer when heartless popped up from the ground.

"Looks like, we have company." Matt said summoning his weapon. They heard another explosion and Leon decided that Matt should help the king and Sora.

"Stay safe, Matt." Wynter said grabbing his hand. Matt could only nod as he ran off to find Sora.

LINEBREAK

"Is it just me or has he gotten stronger?" Riku asked as he dodged another bullet from Braig. Mickey jumped behind Braig but he was ready for it as he swung his gun and hit Mickey which sent him back and hit a wall and be knockout.

"Mickey!" Sora and Riku shoted as they were distracted Braig hit them with the arrows and they fell to the floor injured.

"You forgot about me!" Matt shouted from behind. Matt jumped and slashed his keyblade at Braig who dodged it, Matt kept on doing that until Braig was pissed.

"Enough, Blazing Shot!" Braig shouted as he charged up a big shot. Braig released it as Matt dodged it by a 1cm and the bullet it the wall and blew up. Smoke covered the arena as Braig powered up his guns again. Matt turned to the wall and saw something flashing, he went over and saw what looks like a mobile phone glowing. Riku and Sora stood up and saw what Matt was looking at, Riku realised it in a second.

"It's a Knight Remote, Matt grab it!" Riku yelled, Matt turned around to see Riku pointing at the remote and Matt grabbed it as he grabbed it, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Congratulations you have find me, Knight of Courage to use my armor and powers, grab the remote and spell a T and shout Twilight." _The voice said. Matt looked at the phone and then Braig powering up his gn again.

"It's now or never." Matt said spelling out the T with the remote.

"Courage!" Matt shouted. A symbol of courage came in front of Matt and then went into Matt who closed his eyes. Braig looked on as armor started to build on Matt. His armor was half black on one side and half white on one side. The mask built around his head as his helmet was white. They looked on surprised and in awe as Matt stood in his armor.

"Master Yen Sid was right." Riku muttered to himself. Braig didn't seem too pleased.

"It's just armour, Blazing Shot!" Braig shouted as another powerful shot come towards Matt. Matt made his keyblade vanish from sight and stood there.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Sora shouted. Matt smiled under his helmet and put his hands together to his side (Like Goku in Dragon Ball Z).

"Twilight Surge!" Matt shouted pushing his hands forward. A yellow and black beam came from Matt's hands and shot towards the shot, they clashed and Braig was pushed back as Matt stood their. The smoke cleared and Matt was the only one there with no Braig.

"Where did he go?" Sora asked

**What do you guys think! I know its pretty shit but first kingdom hearts story, if you have any comments send them in. NO FLAMES!**


	3. A New World!

**Chapter 3:A New World!**

"Xenanort, one of the kids has the remote." Braig said. Braig stood in Xenanort's chamber and waited for his punishment.

"Which one?" Xenanort asked.

"The Knight of Courage, the one with the messy brown hair." Braig said.

"You have let me down, Braig." Xenanort said turning around and staring Braig.

"Go, follow the knights and Sora and stop them from getting the next remotes." said Xenanort. Braig nodded and was about to leave but Xenanort continued.

"You need help, he will help you." Xenanort said pointing to the door next to him, Braig stared as the door opened and a boy in black with a red cross on his armour walked in.

LINEBREAK

"I still can't believe that im a Knight." Matt said in disbelief. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua were at the front of the gummi ship and Matt, Taylor and Wynter were at the back of the ship in one of their rooms.

"I can't believe we are all Knights." Taylor said leaning back on his chair.

"You heard Master Yen Sid." Wynter said looking out of the window.

_**Obtained Flashback!**_

_(Flashback)_

"_Matt, Wynter and Taylor." Master Yen Sid said as the three adults stood in front of Master Yen Sid. It has been 2 hours since the battle between the keyblade wielders and Braig and the gang was at the mysterious tower waiting for Yen Sid to give a message._

"_You are the Knights of the World Order and it is your duty to the world that you protect it from Xenanort and his army." Yen Sid said as they nodded and Yen Sid continued._

"_Master Riku, Master Aqua, Sora and Kairi will accompany you on this perilous journey." Yen Sid said as Sora and the gang nodded._

"_You will face tasks that you have never faced before and you will sometimes ave to fight eachother." Yen Sid said as they looked around at eachother._

"_Are you ready for this journey?" Yen Sid asked. Taylor looked around and saw his two closest friends closely, Wynter stepped forward and approached Yen Sid._

"_Whatever happens we will have eachother and nothing can break us apart, not Xenanort or any of the organization, I accept the challenge and light will always follow us." Wynter said determined, Taylor then walked forward. _

"_The quest sounds hard but with friendship on our side, we cant lose. The light shall always follow us and the darkness will be feared." Taylor said stepping back._

"_It's a lot of responsibility but with Courage in me and my friends by my side, Xenanort doesn't stand a chance." Matt said smiling. Sora and Riku smiled as they saw themselves in Matt and Taylor._

"_So, go forth knights and save the world and help Sora save the people who are connected to him." Yen Sid said the Aqua continued._

"_To rescue Ven, we need to get your Knights Remote for all of you so Master where do we go?" Aqua asked Yen Sid._

"_That is your decision, follow your instincts, go to new worlds and your heart will know where are the remotes are." said Yen Sid. They nodded and left the room, the only people in the room were Mickey and Yen Sid._

"_Are you sure, that they can win?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid nodded and gave a rare smile._

"_Im sure they can." Yen Sid said. Mickey smiled before remembering something._

"_Did you tell them the other bit?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid smile turned to a frown._

"_I don't want to ruin their time together." Yen Sid said sternly. Mickey nodded and walked out of the room. Yen Sid sighed and picked up the old, fragile book of the Three Knights and turned to the page of when they versed the ferce beast._

"_One shall sacrifice himself to save the world." Whispered Yen Sid to himself. He closed the book and walked to the window and saw the gummi ship go into hyperspace._

_(__**End Flashback)**_

"Just think that two weeks ago, we were trying to get of the world and now we are a bit homesick." Taylor said depressed. Matt and Wynter nodded and walked out of the room to where Sora was piloting the ship.

"Where now, Sora?" Matt asked the spiky hair keyblade wielder. He turned around and stared at the two.

"Well, if we want to find your remotes, we have to try different worlds." Sora said turning back to the controls. Riku and Kairi come up next to Sora and saw the navigation system.

"Here we go, a new world." Riku said pointing at a world. Matt looked out the window and saw half of the world looked like a city with big skyscrapers and the other side had a mountain and grassy plains.

"We ready to look for your remotes?" Kairi asked them. They nodded and Riku started to land. About half way there, they were being dragged in by a gravity pull.

"We cant go back." Sora shouted trying to pull on the thrusters. Then they saw shots around them and hit the gummi ship and a massive hole was made.

"Hold on!" Matt shouted. They lost grip and everybody fell out except Sora who was the only in a seatbelt. The others fell to the world and everything went black.

LINEBREAK

"Where im I?" Matt asked no one in particular. He stood up and looked at his surrondings. He saw grassy plains and a big forest but couldn't find any of his friends.

"Looks like I'm by myself." Matt said to himself. He heard rustling near the bushes and was about to summon his keyblade when he saw silver hair and a yellow jumpsuit.

"Riku?" Matt asked. Riku walked out of the bushes and waved at Matt.

"Looks like it's me and you, Matt." said Riku. Matt gave a small smile and was about to ask where they were when they heard a voice.

"Spiral Twister!" The voice shouted. They looked at eachother and ran to where the voice was, when they saw a girl around 14 wearing a hat an has red hair with a pink parrot hurt on the ground.

"You alright?" Matt asked picking up the girl. She nodded and looked over to whre the heartless are.

"They are some weird digimon." She said pointing over to the heartless. They looked over and saw neoshadows about to attack.

"I got this, Riku you get her out of here." Matt said pointing at the girl. Riku nodded and Matt turned to the heartless. Matt whipped out his remote and spelled a T.

"Courage!" Matt said hitting the T with the remote. Armour started to surround Matt and when it was finished, he was wearing his black and white armour.

"Twilight Surge!" Matt said using his power. Yellow and Black beam came from his hands and destroyed some of the heartless. Matt summoned his keyblade and ran at the heartless slashing at them. Matt destroyed the last heartless and looked around to see Riku and the girl walk out.

"Looks like you didn't need my help." Riku said clapping Matt on his back. Matt rolled his eyes and introduced himself to the girl.

"I'm Sora and this is Biyomon." Sora said pointing to the parrot.

"What were them things?" Sora asked. Matt and Riku looked at eachother and sighed.

"We have lots to explain."

LINEBREAK

"What a strange place." Taylor whispered to himself as he stepped out of the bushes and summoned his keyblade, he looked at his keyblade with admiration and noticed the colour of it and the style of it.

"It looks like Rikus." Taylor said loudly, he heard the rustle of the bushes and turned around and saw Aqua coming out of the bushes with the Master Keyblade in her left hand.

"Aqua!" Taylor exclaimed and ran over to her. Aqua smiled and was about to wave but neoshadows spawned from the ground all around them.

"Looks like we have company." Aqua shouted attacking the nearest neoshadow. Taylor could only nod as he attacked the closest neoshadow to him.

They destroyed the heartless and made their keyblades vanish from thin air. The looked around and noticed a big mountain in the middle of the island.

"Maybe we should go there." Taylor whispered to Aqua. Aqua nodded and started to run to the mountain, Taylor looked around before running off to the mountain.

LINEBREAK

"That's a bit broken." Sora said rubbing the back of his head. He landed with ship and was checking out the damage.

"You don't think, Sora?" A voice said which startled the young keyblade wielder. He turned around and saw Kairi and Wynter walk out.

"Oh, it's you guys." Sora reassured himself. They rolled their eyes and walked over to the ship.

"It's look like we need an engine and a new navigation system." Kairi said touching the gummi ship.

"Wow, when did you learn that?" Sora said in astonishment. Kairi turned back and looked on at Sora.

"While waiting for you!" Kairi snapped at Sora. Sora stepped back at the fury of his best friend.

"Kairi-" Sora started but Kairi continued.

"I was worried sick about you!" Kairi shouted with tears in her eyes, Wynter stepped back and analysed the ship when Kairi continued shouting.

"You could have died, Sora!" Kairi finished with tears coming down her cheeks, Wynter ran to her girl best friend and gave her comforting hug. Kairi hugged her back as Sora looked on. The only thing you could hear is the sobs of Kairi.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered softly. Kairi looked up from Wynter's shoulder and looked into Sora's deep cerulean blue eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have left without saying something to you but do you know how it feels when you become so arrogant that you become one of Xenanort's puppet and don't get to be a master." Sora whispered looking down; Kairi was shocked to see Sora's eyes go teary.

"I had to leave to become stronger because…" Sora trailed off, his voice leaving in the air.

"What, Sora?" Kairi asked walking over to Sora.

"I wanted you to be proud of me." Sora mumbled. Kairi looked shocked at what Sora just told me.

"Sora." Sora looked up at Kairi's deep purple eys. "I have never been so proud of you since you got the keyblade." Kairi said with a smile. Sora looked and gave one of his cheesy smiles and did his trademark pose.

"Your right, Kairi." Sora said smiling. Kairi smiled back and Wynter waved them over.

"So, what do we do?" Wynter asked. Sora looked at the ship thinking before turning to his two friends.

"We have to find the other guys first and then we have to find these knight remotes." Sora said. Wynter nodded and her blonde hair waved in the wind as she looked up at the sky.

"_Matt." _Wynter whispered to herself before walking off into the forest of this new strange world.

LINEBREAK

Yen Sid sighed to himself as he read the three knights book over and over again. He was trying to find a way to keep one of them alive. When he went to the last page where the author picture was, a note fell out. Yen Sid noticed the paper was old and looked like it has been in their for long years, Yen Sid picked it up as he read it, Mickey walked in and bowed to Yen Sid.

"Whats that?" Mickey asked in his high pitched voice. Yen Sid looked over at Mickey and Mickey saw that Yen Sid had a small smile.

"I found a way to safe one of the knights." Yen Sid said his voice booming across the room.

"How?" Mickey said eagerly, when Yen Sid was about to reply, Mickey's ear suddenly perked up and he summoned his keyblade.

"The Organization!"

**What do you guys think!**

**My first KH story and I have no reviews, I don't know if your not reading it or your not intrested.**

**Guess the world (Its real name)**

**R&R**


	4. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
